A New Dawn
by Helenllama
Summary: Severitus' challenge. What happens when Harry find's out Professor Snape is his Father. RHr and HG
1. Prologue

**TITLE: **A New Dawn

**AUTHOR: **Arabella Figg

**RATING: **PG

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own any of the Characters from the Harry Potter universe that you might reciognise this fic is a response to the Challenge by Severitus, And Ideas come from various fics. Amongst them Raven Dancer's idea for a healer and some ideas from the fic's of Lei Dumbledore and Ankha. I only own the actual writing and some of the plot. I own Dr Melody Brass and Professor Jamie de Gournai

A NEW DAWN

Prologue

It was fourteen long years, well thirteen years and nine months, since his former girlfriend was murdered. He remembered it all; the trial, the lies and the night that the Dark Mark vanished from his forearm, like it was yesterday. But the mark was back after those long years and it was burning. Standing, he walked out past the wards and apparated.

He was eighteen, irresponsible and confused. His parents made him feel unwanted, but of course, he did what they wanted and he joined the Dark Lord. He realised little more than twelve months later, a year after he left Hogwarts, that he had made the wrong decision. Actually, hadn't made the decision in the first place,it was something he was forced into. Although he didn't want to be disinherited by his parents, he couldn't risk it. He never really counted his parents as his parents, nor his house as his home. That was what Hogwarts was, apart from his school. There were very few people he could talk to about this. He thought of Lily Evans; he could always talk to her, but since leaving Hogwarts, she had been engaged and married James Potter. He could have spoke to James. James was popular and loved by everyone at Hogwarts, but he just couldn't bring himself to, because of James' job as an auror. Azkaban was the punishment, even if you were a death eater who realised what you had done was wrong. Crouch Sr. was relentless. Of course, Death Eaters turned Spies were spared. Lily was an Auror too, yet another reason he couldn't speak to her. The only person he could talk to, was the one person that he didn't want tell what had happened in those twelve months. He knew this person would be ashamed, and he knew what might happen. He would get protection. And besides didn't his Head of House at Hogwarts say that if he was forced to be a Death Eater comma wait twelve months and then return to speak to himself, Professor Jamie de Gournai, and his former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He apparated to the edge of the wards surrounding Hogwarts and began the long walk up to the castle. He knew what he had to do.

That was the night he turned spy. The night he realised he could help people rather than cause them misery and pain. He Severus Snape was a spy and a good one comma at that.

Two Hours hours later and Severus was back at Hogwarts. Comma Sitting sitting in the headmasters office. He had been tortured, period He had always been suspect suspected of being a spy. Especially since the former Potions professor left his job, allowing Severus to assume his position, the same day that he became a spy.

It was a late autumn day, Halloween to be precise, and when Severus Snape was called. Dumbledore had instructed him to do everything Voldemort told him to do , except kill and torture, in order to protect himself. Lily Potter had been captured. Voldemort wanted him to do something to her, something that was illegal,but not unforgivable. Lily was an Auror for Dumbledore, like James, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He could explain to Dumbledore who would in turn, inform Lily of what was to be done to her. Severus did what he was told. and when he was done, he went back to Hogwarts and aplogised apologised profoundly to Dumbledore. Little did he know of the consequenses consequences fourteen years later.


	2. AM I still the Same Person?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in this fanfic. Nor do I own all the plot. It contains idea's from Raven Dancer, Lei Dumbledore, and Ankha and is in response to Severitus' challenge**.**

A New Dawn: A New Person

Chapter 1 – Under the stairs

It was his fifteenth birthday, but that did not bother Harry Potter, it was natural that his family forgot, well no, they probably knew but didn't acknowledge it.

He glanced in a cracked mirror, his hair was longer, "well no surprise there," he thought to himself "it hasn't been cut since Primary School" It was also tamer and greasier which he attributed to the cupboard and his nose was longer too. His hair was redder and he was looking more like "Snape" than James Potter

He was locked in his former bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, where he had remained since his arrival at Privet Drive a month earlier. He had been fed, although just enough to keep him alive. He was mainly living on water and had lost weight since his arrival back at Privet drive. But that did not bother him. He had been beaten, mostly for the four-foot tongue that Dudley had for a few moments last summer. It was not his fault, but as he had certain "abnormalities" he could just pay. Beside engorgement charms when you used on a human didn't hurt and neither did shrinking charms. He was paying for what those "weirdo's" had done to their precious Duddykins their Aunt and Uncle said. Hedwig was not with him. He decided to see if he could leave his Owl and all his School things, even his Wand with Ron's family this summer. They agreed. But not to the wand. Instead they had left a stick which they had shaped to look like his wand at The Burrow. So it looked as though Harry had not taken his wand back. But he had it. He needed it to stay safe.

Harry wanted to return Home then. Of course he was unusual, in that he considered his Home, his School, Hogwarts, a wizarding school tucked away on the Coast in the Scottish Highlands. He loved it their so much so he looked forward to it every year. Though how he would have coped if he had been expelled in his second year when he and Ron were very close to expulsion.

He coughed. No one heard him and besides, the Dursleys didn't care about him. Not one little bit. He was tired but he didn't want to go to sleep. He couldn't the nightmares. He could see Voldemort in his dreams. And well he had bad dreams of the Night of the third task. "It was all my fault," Harry thought. He drifted off in to sleep

****

At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was sitting reading a letter, looking very concerned. Sirius Black had just been with his best friend, well one of his best friends, the other was dead, Remus Lupin. Neither had heard off Harry since before the holidays, well Remus hadn't for 12 months. And besides Harry had to know about his real father soon and about why Voldemort was after him in the next 12 months. Sirius looked hopeful as Hedwig flew in. But the letter wasn't from Harry. He didn't realise Ron had Hedwig for the summer, and had sent her instead of his little hyper owl Pigwidgeon. He agreed to letting Remus go and check up on Harry the next day and get him out of the Dursley's house if need be.

****

Meanwhile, at the Dursley's Harry awoke in a fit of coughing, and as he struggled to regain his breath His uncle came in with his cousin, the pig in the wig's, Smeltings stick. Harry curled up in the corner of his cupbpard and got a slap across the back for waking up Vernon's "Precious Family". It was 2 am. Not a good time Harry thought but then he didn't realiose he had fallen asleep at Two o'clock in the afternoon. Harry in pain curled up and fell back asleep resigned to another painful night. He woke up next morning to a knock on the door.

****

Vernon Dursley cursed as he went to open the door. Who would be knocking at 6am on a Tuesday morning No one sane he thought. He was right in that instance. Standing before him was a man in tatty robes, with shoulder-length brown hair with a few gray hairs, he also had grey eyes. Next to him was an extra large black dog, it looked vicious


	3. Away from the Dursleys

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters I don't own the characters JKR does and ideas come from all over the place from Raven Dancer, Ankha and Lei Dumbledore esp. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. Ok I own Melody Brass – she is a full healer as in Raven Dancers ideas.

A/N Saerry Snape – this chapter was written when Ch1 was uploaded to ff.net and has been on my website for some time. I will save that idea for later on. Maybe get Harry involved J 

****

A New Dawn 

Chapter 2 – Away from the Dursley's

"Vernon Dursley I presume," he said. "I am here on behalf of my best friend, Sirus Black and former boss, Albus Dumbledore, to check on Harry. I also have come to collect him for a week, Which I should have had in place long before now." He handed over a letter to Vernon. Vernon just tore up the letter and then Petunia came down the stairs to wake Harry up to cook them their Breakfast. 

"Well, well,well," she said looking at Remus "if it isn't one of Lily's freak school friends. Why didn't you take her brat. He is an ungrateful little leech." Vernon looked as to hit Remus and his "dog." 

"Petunia we need him here to do our jobs for us," Vernon sounded angry "he is not going anywhere." He slamed the door.

With that Remus grabbed hold of the collar of his Dog and ran round to Arabella Figg's cottage. He needed her help and this was going to take some doing. Arabella and Remus, needed to get Harry's vault key and fast. They needed to search his Vault for a document that they thought was missing. They needed to search the ruins of Godric's hollow too. Something neither would enjoy. And Padfoot would hate it too. If they could find this document the problems with the Dursley's would be over for good. However, seeing as none of them knew who was the spy they had kept an open muind in deciding who Harry would live with in the event of their murder. Sirius then either Peter or Remus.

At Arabella's they were discussing the Dursley Problem. Arabella would come to Godric's hollow with them and she had an idea where to look in the house for this document, she knew it wasn't in Gringotts. She would then go and fetch Harry around to hers. She could make an excuse fror him to take all his belongings too. She would then put a memory charm onto the Dursleys, Making them forget Lily and James' death and Harry lving with them and take Harry to Hogwarts. 

Arabella and Remus apparated to Godric's Hollow. Sirius stayed to torment the cats and guard the house.

25 minutes later they arrived back in Little Whinging, complete with 5 copies of the relevant documents.

Arabella took an ageing potion, to the Dursleys she was an elderly lady, walked around to the Dursley's. She would say she needed Harry for some gardening and instead take him back to Hogwarts. That would be easy, she thought.

She rang the Doorbell, and waited partiently, her wand well hidden in her pocket. Petunia answered the door, at this time is was 11 am, Vernon was at work and Dudley was out playing with his friends he very rarely saw. Harry was in the cupboard under the stairs coughing. Arabella could hear the cough. It was tearing her in half. Petunia let Harry go, Harry was very sick, but she didn't know that,

With that Arabella peeked into the cupboard picked up Harry, who had lost a severe amount of weight in the month since the end of term, and had the disguise charm wearing off. She knew about that so did James, Sirius and Remus. Lily had told them all before the went into hiding. Hence the importance of getting Harry away from the Dursley's that Day. Arabella shrunk Harrys trunk and Firebolt and carried him around the corner to her house.

She opened the door and laid him down on the couch. They talked quietly in the kitchen, while getting Harry a drink of water, into which they put sugar and salt. They then talked about getting a doctor for him, and at that Moment hrary went of into a severe coyughing fit, which made the choice for them. He needed a doctor. Otherwise who would know what would happen. 

Arabella put some powder, a bright green this time into the fire and called out "Dr Melody Brass." The doctor quickly argreed to come over that day, at that moment she heard screaming coming from the living room and Remus came through. Arabella then had to ask about sleeping potions, Harry was in a nightmare and had woken up again to a coughinhg fit. They all heard it and the Doctor promised to be there within the hour.


	4. That Cat is put in Severus' Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved, or the Plot, the Plot belongs to Severitus' and is part of her Snape-is-harry's dad challenge. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. This is where the rating change comes in. After this chapter, it may go up again. I am a Scot so have no idea about the rating for this should be. I will ask my beta anyway. Oh yes my update group, http://groups.yahoo.com/ihaveuploaded. You are getting this chapter unbeatped coz it is my 18th, I got what I wanted and am Happy. 

The section in Italics is a flashback.

A New Dawn

Chapter 3 – The Cat is put in Severus' Bag.

It was nearing midday when Severus Snape arrived at the Headmasters Office. He just had up; he had been summoned last night. Moreover, the news was not good. He had seen Wormtail. Therefore, Remus was right then. If only he had thought to check that stupid piece of parchment earlier, then the whole thing may never have happened. By that, he meant the rebirth of his "master". He had not been pleased with him, not only for the thirteen years, but also for the Philosophers Stone situation. Well he was working at Hogwarts he could not be seen to be going after the Stone. Could he? Although he knew the Potter brat and his friends had that view.

He was thinking so hard, he never realised he almost went past the Gargoyle. He stopped and whispered the password "Corporation Pop"1. Weird he thought, it was usually a sweet. The Gargoyle moved aside and Severus moved up the moving staircase, letting out an almighty yawn. He was tired, this meeting was scheduled for midday for the past 3 days, and his summoning last night did not help. He never got back until three am.

He knocked on the door. Opened it. Someone was there. Someone he did expect to see. He knew he was coming back for the Defence Job. He was disappointed. There was no way he would get that job for a while. Not until Voldemort had fallen. He sighed. He probably would not be teaching that much this year anyway. Not if the events of the last two months, were anything to go by. He would be tortured so regularly. Although, he had never realised it at that time he had gone against his "master" at the time of Potter's first year. He hated teaching Potter, so many memories of his father, and what he had done to Lily. It was not as _if he_ _had a choice._ He would have been dead if he had not done it. On the other hand, had the Dementor's Kiss. Alternatively, been tortured badly. He knew he had to report what happened last night. In addition, it was not very good.

"Hello Severus," A cheerful voice cut in. Wait how could he be cheerful. It was back.

__

"Master, I am sorry I………"

"Crucio," a hiss was heard "Never, Never speak unless you are asked Snape. However as you are the only person I have in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade apart from the children who have yet to join my service, you are too important for me."

He ended up in great pain. 

"Snape!" Do you know how to get around the wards at his Relatives House? I certainly can't, any idea what wards are used?"

"Well there is the wards that around Hogwarts to a certain extent. Also there are wards around that prevent anybody with the slightest intent of evil, from getting into the town2. However, if you are Muggle and intend to do Evil you can get through. They are also only maintained when he is at his Relatives Home." They are putting up strong wards around the Burrow too. I am not trusted enough to be given the full details. They are nearly complete. In addition, the wards to stop people with intent to do evil and snakes are up. Same around his Mudblood friends house."

"Severus!"

"Will there be written records?"

"No Master, this information is to confidential for everyone except Dumbledore. Those who put the wards up have been Obliviated."

"Anyway to get into Hogwarts?"

"The wards have been strengthened, tripled, even more have been added. Charms have been doubled. The wards have been extended to Hogsmeade Station and the Village. The forest is still free from the anti apparition wards, in one small space And a timing charm been added there It only opens up for about 5 minutes, it was put in for me. Dumbledore, the Mudblood loving fool thinks I am a spy for himself."

"Crucio!" Your job for me is to tell me what wards are there. In all three places. I know you know. You can mix me a potion of Gillyweed, Aconite, Rosemary, Sugar, Veritaserum, Lily Essence, Essence of Belladonna, A whole spider, some snake fangs and finally some mixed nettles and porcupine quills, crushed and mixed together for a week."

"The Invisible Poisin? The one that kills instantly"

"Yes, now I need to get my hands on the Potter Brat. I need him dead. No killing him will not kill me." However now he has turned fifteen he could kill me easily"

The meeting was dismissed and Snape apparated back 

"Sorry Albus," he yawned. "I am exhausted, I was called last night and never got back until three this morning. They are still determined to kidnap him, and destroy him, before he gets too powerful."

"Then Remus, come over here and explain, you see Severus we have a bit of a problem. In his attempts to catch Harry before he got away a Death Eater cursed Harry."

"Severus" cut in Remus; "I have some news for you too. Harry is not James' son. He is yours. Lily knew and told James, Sirius and I before Harry, Lily and James went into hiding, Arabella knows too. He needs a family Severus, please give him one. The curse Harry was hit with, it has affected his Lungs, and he coughs a lot and struggles with his breath. His aunt and uncle had him locked in a Cupboard. We left them with no recollection of Harry living there."

"Severus, Lily never blamed you for what happened, she told us you had no choice, maybe a few years ago, I would have yelled about it, but seeing now Harry needs somebody. He only has his friends, Sirius, and maybe Ginny Weasley. Sirius will stick by him but maybe not his friends you need to tell somebody. Come and speak to him one day. He is not a reincarnation of James anymore."

1. Corporation Pop is better known as H2O or water

.A/N Thank you to my reviewers. I shall be back soon with a new chapter. Sorry about the delays I lost my plans and then I was too hyper to write coz I passed my examsm with ACC (A in practical Cookery, C in Spanish and German)


End file.
